


All The Things I Wish I Could Say

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday, I'm Sorry, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: On his birthday Nathan runs in to a Drawfee fan on the streets of Manhattan. A short and sweet conversation that I wish could happen in real life.





	All The Things I Wish I Could Say

Nathan stepped out of the elevator into the lobby of his office building. As he trudged towards the front door his hands fumbled with the zip of his coat. It was a stuffy but necessary precaution against the harsh winds typical of a Manhattan winter. 

“You heading home?” 

Nathan’s head shot up to see his friend and co-host, Julia Lepetit, heading towards the elevator he had just vacated. 

“Yeah, what about you?” Nathan lingered as Julia began to pass him.

“Forgot my keys.” Julia shrugged, carrying on to the elevator.

“Ah okay. See you tomorrow.” Nathan gave a small wave.

“Yeah. Get home home safe,” Julia called as she entered the elevator. “Oh and Nathan?”

Nathan paused a couple of steps from the front door and turned back to look at a grinning Julia. 

“Yeah?” He asked, furrowing his brow ever so slightly.

“Happy birthday again.” Julia smiled just as the elevator doors closed on her.

“Thanks.”  Nathan’s voice dropped a little as Julia ascended towards their office.

Nathan turned and took the last few steps to the front door. There he paused and peered out into the illuminated night, He could hear the roar of traffic and the babble of human interaction float through the closed doors. Taking a deep breath Nathan pushed open the door and descended the stairs on to the sidewalk. 

The air outside was bitter, prompting Nathan to shove his hands in his pockets and shrink in to the faux fur-lined hood of his coat. Once again he lowered his head to avoid the stares of hundreds of strangers as he let himself get swept up in the commuters’ rush. As if he were on autopilot, Nathan’s feet guided him home, allowing his mind to wander freely for a while. It was almost blissful, being absorbed into the city crowd. Just another faceless traveller making their way home. His stress had switched off, allowing a calming spell to possess him. 

And then the spell was shattered as someone stepped into Nathan’s path.

“Excuse me, are you Nathan Yaffe?” A short brunette bundled up in a comically large asked. 

“Yeah. Hi.” Nathan replied awkwardly, caught entirely off guard.

“Hi, my name is Anna. I’m a big fan of Drawfee,” Anna beamed. “Would you mind taking a selfie with me please?” 

“Sure.” Nathan grinned back, slipping with ease into his fan-friendly persona.

Anna whipped out her phone and the two wordlessly arranged themselves into a friendly pose for a quick photo out of the way of the rushing crowd. 

“Thanks,” Anna pocketed her phone and turned back to Nathan again. “I don’t want to keep you. I respect that you are a human being with a life and I don’t want to delay you in getting home after a long work day.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m always happy to meet fans and talk.” Nathan shrugged.

“You’re very kind.” Anna replied.

There was silence for a couple of seconds as Nathan watched Anna silently build up the courage to ask the question bubbling to her lips.

“I just- Well- I can’t tell you all the things I wish I could say so I guess I’ll just say this: Thank you. Drawfee is such a good and wholesome oasis in the- well in the dark cesspit of the internet and you have fostered such a great fan community. I am proud to be a part of it. You guys are funny and entertaining but in particular you deserve a lot of appreciation. You kept the show going when Caldwell moved away and act as the backbone of the channel. We wouldn’t have any of it without you. 

“You edit, draw, colour, stream, and act as the glue connecting your fellow artists and fans alike. That is a lot of effort funnelled into something that isn’t even your main job and you deserve so much respect and admiration for that commitment. You definitely deserve more than a nervous fan’s rushed words. But I guess I just want you to know that I really appreciate you and your hard work. Drawfee makes me feel happy and safe and I hope you feel happy too and I’m sorry.”

As Anna spoke her words became faster and her cheeks quickly turned bright red.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Nathan could feel the depths of her embarrassment. “Hearing praise like that makes all the hard work worth it.” 

“I - um - Thank you. I’m glad.” Anna stammered.

“It was nice meeting you.” Nathan smiled, hoping to cheer her up slightly.

“Thanks, I am so happy I got to actually meet you too and on your birthday no less.” Anna grinned again, feeling more at ease.

“Oh yeah.” Nathan had all but forgotten it was his birthday on the trek home.

“Well I hope you had a nice day. I won’t keep you any longer.” 

“Thanks.” Nathan smiled.

Not wanting to linger and make it awkward, Anna repeated her thanks and stepped sideways into the stream of commuters. Within seconds she was out of sight but in her wake she had left Nathan feeling warm and happy. It was a nice addition to his birthday.


End file.
